Thrax
thumb|300px|right|The Origin of ThraxName: Thrax (Thraxelos) Age: Unknown, rumored to be in the mid-thousands. Race: Daemon (cast out angel). Powers: Feeding off of the pain and abilities of others, Thrax can absorb their life force, their abilities, their memories, and even a few of their physical attributes for a short period of time if he so desires. Origin: Thraxelos was once a servant of the lord. Through "no fault of his own", however, he was kicked out of heaven. The higher-ups deemed his activities as "lewd & boisterous", and found that he was "cavorting with humans and other lesser species". As a result, he was thrown into Hell and sentenced to lifelong imprisonment. The fall left him heavily scarred, and the Wardens of Hell had to give him a new body to inhabit. Though incorporeal, his features took on those of the Devil himself, though his "horns" are much more like feelers; to fit his sensory nerves used to find those in pain...and make it worse. His punishment included the Sisphyian task of draining the lives of those in the world above, by feeding off of their pain and enhancing it tenfold. If he did not meet his quota, Thraxelos ("Thrax" as the rest of the Wardens called him) was sent into a torture pit himself and repeatedly abused. The only daemon that seemed to like him was one by the name of Jezebel (who later took on the guise of Maleficent; and even later still, Anita). Jezebel looked after Thrax when his punishments were over, and Thrax grew mildly fond of her--like an abused dog does of a gentle owner. Jezebel advised Thrax to follow her; for she had a plan to help them both escape. As a result of this and later events, Thrax often refers to her as 'his mother'. Thrax and Jezebel did escape, as Jezebel sanctioned a human shell to hide herself in. Thrax followed her, but was caught in her wake and drawn into the shell as well, forcing the human soul out completely. Jezebel held onto the soul until her human shell was ready to bear a child into the world (by means of Commander Rourke), resulting in the birth of Dean and Thrax fused together as one being. It was the only escape she had to offer him. The effort of escape and near destruction of his energy left Thrax lying dormant for a great number of years, until Dean met Mok, who used "magic" (likely a form of science) to break the seal on the boy's powers and set Thrax "free", in a manner of speaking. Thrax discovered that Rourke had killed Anita (Maleficent/Jezebel), and, enraged, lashed out. The resulting "first feeding" gave Thrax a rush of pleasure that soothed the grief of Maleficent's death. Thrax uses Dean as a catalyst, picking on him and bullying him to try and rise to the surface, as he deems their body as "his shell". He even found a way to push his physical attributes to the surface to be an even greater nuisance to the man. Thrax is witty, merciless, cold-hearted and smooth. He is unafraid to go after what he wants, though, what that might be, no one is really sure anymore... Relationships so far: - Has met Cale Tucker (doesn't like him), Odette (likes her), Moses (buffet of pain, anyone?), Aurora, Dimitri, Jasmine, and a few others. He has a great disdain for those who stand in his way or pose a threat to him (such as Cale and his daemon). He loathes Commander Rourke and will stop at nothing to see him and all other like him destroyed. He killed the original Giselle and a few others. It is rumored that, due to his age, he may already know Proteus and Frollo. Category:Name & Origin Category:Villains